A Collection of Heart's Warming Carols
by TwiLanes
Summary: Five beloved Heart's Warming Carols, old and new, compiled by Princess Luna and Princess Twilight Sparkle. Merry Christmas, Running!
1. Light

Hi everyone! I just wanted to write something special for my good friend Running For Another's Dream. As you may know, she wrote a story for me called "Keep Searching" using characters I made for her fic **Equestria: A Contest**. (Check it out if you can - it's good!) I thought I would reply by giving her a compilation of old Heart's Warming Carols, all original, though a few are based on Christmas songs. It might be a little late, but I hope she likes it! Merry Christmas, Running!

* * *

**A COLLECTION OF HEART'S WARMING CAROLS**

Compiled by Princess Luna and Princess Twilight Sparkle

* * *

**Light**

_Composed by Clover the Clever_

We've all seen brighter days before

But the sky is lighter than it was

There's more to life than fear and hate

Friendship will never tear apart

Hope reigns for us always

Peace is here, I can tell

Joy blooms above us all

Hate is dead, ring the bell

All it took was a little light

A little love, a little care

The three lights shone above the dark

They melted ice and taught to share

Hope reigns for us always

Peace is here, I can tell

Joy blooms above us all

Hate is dead, break the spell

Wash your tears away, we conquered hate, we changed out fate

Wash your tears away, prepare to face a brand new day

Hope reigns for us always

Peace is here, I can tell

Joy blooms above us all

Hate is dead, ring the bell

Ring the bell, ring the bell


	2. As Nice as a Friend

**As Nice as a Friend**

_Composed by Chancellor Puddinghead and Smart Cookie_

There's nothing as sweet as a friend

Not cake or cookies or pie

There's nothing as bright as a friend

Not the sun or the moon in the sky

There's nothing as strong as a friend

Not a tree or a mountain or even a bear

There's nothing so close as a friend

Not a secret, a lover, or even a fear

A friend is a light when you need someone there

Without them you might trip or fall or be scared

They'll show you the way and always care

There's nothing as nice as a friend

There's nothing as brave as a friend

Not a lion or valiant night

There's nothing as smart as a friend

Not even a pony who's always right

There's nothing as true as a friend

Not even a pony who never tells lies

There's nothing as nice as a friend

Not anything under Equestrian skies

A friend is a light when you need someone there

Without them you might trip or fall or be scared

They'll show you the way and always care

There's nothing as nice as a friend


	3. Let Go

**Let Go**

_Composed by Sapphire Shores_

Sometimes there are those who leave us in the dust

Who don't care to listen to what we have to say

Who feel they're more important than the friends who care most

Well, if you can believe it, that's okay

Just let go

Let them go

There're something that they need to find

Be who you are

You're a star

If they can't see it then they're blind

And if you aren't happy there's no way they are

So let them go

Sometimes there are those who care too much

Who listen so hard they don't know what we say

Who give us every little thing without knowing why

It might seem nice, but give it up

Let go

Let them go

There's something that they need to find

Be who you are

You're a star

If they can't see it then they're blind

And if you're not happy, there's no way they are

So let them go

And no matter who they are

A true friend always listens

But no matter who they are

A true friend always shares

And if the ones who find you never care

Let go

Let them go

There's something that they need to find

Be who you are

You're a star

If they can't see it then they're blind

And if you're not happy, there's no way they are

Let go

Let them go

The special ones will come along

Be who you are

Shine like a star

And I know they'll see you from afar

And when they find you they'll know who you are

Draw them close


	4. Heart of the Forest

**Heart of the Forest**

_Composed by Perfet Pitch, court musician to Princess Platinum_

The heart of the forest is blazing with light

We'll let all the carols resound through the night

Using the chorus to easily thaw from the storm

I don't want to lose the hope of a new land

So join me in song, we're a merry young band

And soon we'll be free from the spirits who flee from the warmth

And I'll never forget the time that we spent

Friendship will always be my guide

I'll always be strong when I sing this song

Friendship will always be my guide

The heart of the forest is now part of me

I'll always remember and always be free

Hate isn't right, we have to shine all the way through

We'll soon have a home that will prosper and grow

And we'll never hate, so it will never snow

Pleasant and sunny, we'll always have fun it's true

And I'll never forget the time that we spent

Friendship will forever be my guide

I'll always be strong when I sing this song

Friendship will forever be my guide


	5. Heart's Warming Snow

**Heart's Warming Snow**

_Composed by Princess Luna and Princess Twilight Sparkle_

The frost on the windows

The snow on the trees

The bright winter sunrise

The cool winter breeze

On Heart's Warming Eve

We'll give thanks for them all

Our curse and our blessing

Our hope and our call

The friends who surround us

The blessings we share

The hope of the new year

The hope that we dare

On Heart's Warming Day

To keep out the ghosts

To warm our whole household

We'll hold them all close

When summer and autumn

Take hold of the land

The snow is all melted

The winter is banned

The rest of the year

We'll still think and pray

And hope for the future

Of Heart's Warming Day


End file.
